Choices
by the perfect oasis
Summary: Summary: Kari refused to go to her school dance because no one will ask her but what happens when two brothers declare their love for her? Who will she choose? Drama, confusion and love.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I, The Perfect Oasis do not own Digimon. I bet you are all so shocked!

Summary: Kari refused to go to her school dance because no one will ask her but what happens when two brothers declare their love for her? Who will she choose? Drama, confusion and love.

_A/N okay here's the thing. For over a year now I have been writing Beyblade fic so if I spell Kari like this 'Kair' as in Kai it isn't my fault, it's just a bad habbit but I'm sure you will all know what I mean anyway._

Chapter 1

"Oh god, she's going to get me. She's going to get me!" Kari ran down the halls of TK's apartment desperately trying to find a place to hide. How could her best friend do this to her? He was supposed to be one of her protectors; instead here she was running for her life! Well not exactly running for her life but you get the idea.

"I'll never forgive you for this TK!" Kari yelled over her shoulder as she continued looking for a place to hide. Just as she was running out of hall a door opened and a head popped out. "What the hell is goi.." he didn't get a chance to finish asking his question however because as soon as he opened the door a girl came flying at him. He fell back into his room, laying on his back the young man surveyed his attacker. "You have a lock on your door don't you?" Kari looked down at Matt waiting for his answer. "Ah yeah, Kari what the hell is going on?" Kari jumped off Matt and made her way to the door, kicking it shut she proceeded to lock it. Now she had time to answer Matt's question.

"She's after me." Short and sweet but it didn't really answer Matt's question. "Who is after you?" Matt pushed himself up onto his elbows so he could look at his best friends' little sister better. She stood before him leaning on his door slightly out of breath, he had to admit that in her school uniform of tartan skirt, white blouse and two inch black school shoes she did look cute. Her brown hair was left down around her face and was starting to curl at the bottom. All in all a very attractive look. "Mimi, she somehow found out about the year ten dance next week and now she wants to do my makeup and dress me up like a Barbie Doll, Matty I'm not a Barbie Doll." Kari whined. There was a banging on the door that made both of them jump.

"Matt is Kari in there?" Mimi's high pitched voice floated into the room. "No try TK's room." Matt yelled to his class mate. The older digidestined were in their twelfth and final year of high school and even though Mimi was part of their group he sometimes found her a little grating on the nerves, it was more the voice that the actual person. Kari gave him a grateful grin before she flopped down on his bed. "Now all I have to do is wait until she gives up on me." There was a soft chuckle from across the room. "You do realise you're talking about Mimi don't you?"

--------

It was two hours later and they were still hauled up in Matts' room. Through a pure stroke of genius, which isn't Mimi's strong point the girl had called Kari's cell phone alerting her to the fact that she was in Matts room. Matt had tried to reason with Mimi but she wouldn't be told that Kari didn't want to play dress-ups, Kari didn't even want to go to the dance in the first place.

"Well atleast Mimi is persistent." Kari was board but there was no way she was going out there to be bombarded by Mimi. Wondering what her best friend was doing she flopped down on Matts' bed again and stared blankly up at the ceiling.

"Yeah persistent at being annoying." Matt muttered from where he sat talking to Joe and Issy on MSN. There was a giggle from behind him, casting a glance over his shoulder he caught Kari's eye. She gave him a soft smile and once again he was struck by how attractive she actually was. He wondered why he had never noticed it before, he also wondered if her looked affected TK in the way they seemed to be effecting him. Probably not he guessed, when it came to girls TK was deaf, dumb and blind.

--------

"Damn it Mimi, I don't want you to dress me up and I'm not going to the stupid dance." It was an hour later and Mimi was still outside the door.

"Why not honey?" the voice was puzzled to say the least.

"Well for a start no one has even asked me so I don't see the point. I'm not a wall flower Mims. Besides I'm not a really glam person." Kari was silently banging her head against the wall behind her.

"But honey with my help you could be glam and I'm sure either TK or Davis will ask you to the dance."

"No thanks, I don't want a pity date." She was too busy trying to think of another reason why she didn't want to go to notice Matt get off his chair and cross the room to where she sat on his bed.

Matt sat down beside her, feeling the bed shift Kari looked over at him. "Look I'll make you a deal, if you get rid of Mimi I'll go to the dance with you." Matt leaned back on his bed so he was closer to her.

"Didn't I just say I didn't want a pity date?" She snapped, god this was so pathetic, turning up with her brothers closest friend. What could possibly be more embarrassing?

"It's not pity Kar." Before she had a chance to argue Matt dipped down a captured her soft lips with his. His head began to spin as he wondered just how far he could take this, not all the way but would she kiss him back? Would he be allowed to taste her? All doubts vanished however when Kari strained against him pushing her body towards his. Matt wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer. Kari's arms reached up to curl their way around his neck.

This was heaven. Matt had never truly let himself think about Kari because he knew where it would lead, this was going to hurt his best friend and his little brother but right now none of that mattered to him. All he wanted to do was consume himself with the girl in his arms. Stuff them all!

--------

"Kari you can come out now, Mimi's gone." TK banged on the other side of the door effectively braking the two apart. Kari stood and straightened her skirt before walking to the door but Matt pulled her back. "I meant what I said Kar, this isn't pity." Before he let her hand go Matt placed a kiss on her palm before enclosing her fingers over it.

Kari felt the warm shimmering feeling begin to pool at the pit of her stomach again. "I'll think about it okay Matt?" he let go of her hand and nodded, he was sure she would come to the right decision for the both of them. He hoped.

--------

TK walked silently beside his best friend. He was going to do it tonight. He had been working himself up to it all week and now tonight he was going to ask Kari to the dance as his date. God if only she knew how long he had been in love with her, there was never a time when she was out of his thought and when he was sleeping he dreamed of her. His whole world evolved around Kari and tonight he was going to tell her.

--------

_Well doesn't that seem really messed up? Poor Kari is about to get a whole lot more than she bargained for lol._

_Please review, _

_Infinite x's and o's_

_The Perfect Oasis._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

Summary:

Kari refused to go to her school dance because no one will ask her but what happens when two brothers declare their love for her? Who will she choose? Drama, confusion and love.

Last time:

TK walked silently beside his best friend. He was going to do it tonight. He had been working himself up to it all week and now tonight he was going to ask Kari to the dance as his date. God if only she knew how long he had been in love with her, there was never a time when she was out of his thought and when he was sleeping he dreamed of her. His whole world evolved around Kari and tonight he was going to tell her.

--------

Chapter 2

They walked beside one another in what seemed a casual silence, occasionally bumping against each other as they walked the streets to Kari's home.

TK desperately wanted to grab hold of Kari's hand every time it brushed against his but he couldn't, he didn't have the nerve. Right now TK was immensely grateful that he wasn't one of those people who blushed deeply when he felt embarrassed.

Mentally sighing he bit the bullet, TK grabbed Kari's hand in his halting her movement. "Kari," he waited for her to look at him. "Hmm?" Kari's mind was miles away, well not actually miles, back in Matts' room and what had happened.

"Kari, would you be my date for the dance?" TK let out a slow breath, it was done now; he had said it.

"Ha?" Kari gave her best friend a questioning look. "Did you just ask me to the dance?" TK nodded still holding her hand.

"Look TK, it's very sweet but I told you all before I don't want a pity date." Matt had given her a lot to think about and she liked where her mind lead her but she didn't want TK to know what was going on.

"Kari I want to take you, I was waiting for the right time to ask you but then Mimi came and I didn't get a chance so I'm asking you know." That was touchingly sweet. "I'm not sure TK, can I think about it?"

TK squeezed her hand again. "Sure, that's fine." They walked the rest of the way to Kari's house in silence but still hand in hand. When they parted TK gave her a hug, slightly surprised Kari hugged him back tightly, not their usual greeting for farewell hug. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Kari wait," Kari stopped at the door and turned back to face TK. TK quickly closed the gap between them and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow Kari." Kari stood in the doorway staring after TK long after he had gone. He had never kissed her before, well not since they were six.

--------

TK walked into the kitchen to see Matt sitting at the kitchen table flicking through a magazine while he waited for their dinner to cook. TK sat down across from his older brother. Once he was sprawled across the chair he let out a sigh alerting his brother to the fact that there was something bothering his little bro.

"Something bothering you?" Matt closed the magazine and looked at TK.

"I just asked Kari to go to the dance with me." TK reached across the table and pulled the magazine towards him so he didn't have to look at Matt.

"So you're not completely blind when it comes to the opposite sex? What happened, did she say no?" Matt was secretly hoping Kari had said no.

"She didn't say no exactly, just that she wanted to think about it. I think she thinks it's a pity date."

"You do know that Kari doesn't have the best self esteem don't you? Though I don't know why she is very attractive." Matt got up from his seat to check on his cooking and didn't catch the look his brother sent him. "Look she's just shy, she always has been. I think it is just taking her a little while to see you as something other that a brother and best friend figure. You me and Tai, she sees us as her protectors. It will just take a little while for her view to change." Once Matt was finished checking his cooking he sat down across from TK again.

"I kissed her." TK blurted out before he could stop himself.

"You kissed Kari, did she kiss you back?" Matt suddenly found his heart was pounding in his chest.

"No, she didn't really have a chance; I kind of sprung it on her then left before she had a chance to react." TK felt like letting his head drop into his hands or banging it against the table but he couldn't do that infront of Matt, Matt who had never hand a single problem with the opposite sex because they would do whatever he asked of them.

"Give her time, I'm sure she'll come around. Besides, who can resist my little bro?" Matt gave a weak laugh

"If you say so, but I hope she decided by the dance next week." Matt nodded slightly at his brothers comment, as he shifted he caught a slight whiff of Kari's perfume on his shirt, he would have to change his shirt before TK noticed. "Can you keep an eye on dinner? I'm going to go and have a shower." TK grunted and nodded already engrossed in an article he was reading in Matt's magazine.

--------

God, what was he doing? Matt raked his hands through his wet hair as he washed out the shampoo. Sure he had done some shitty things in the past but chasing after his little brothers' love interest, best friend and probably soul mate was a new low even for him, the guilt was killing him but then he though about Kari. He didn't know what it was about her but he couldn't keep his mind off her and now that he had gotten his hands on her he had a new problem to add to his list. Maybe he should tell her to go to the dance with TK, still Kari hadn't made up her mind yet so maybe he would wait and see and if she chose him. If Kari chose him he would tell her to go with TK it seemed like the best thing to do. Rejection, that was how Kari would take it, he couldn't tell her to go with TK after he asked her or really more like offered and it was only if she didn't have anyone else to go with, though he did actually want to go with her, dancing with Kari would be fun and seeing that bright smile light up her face and twinkle in her eyes. Matt shook his head trying to clear Kari's smile from his mind he should be thinking of Kari the same way he thought of Tai, a brother but well in Kari's case a sister he had no right to feel like this about her and what pissed him off so much was that it came on so suddenly, up until today he had never thought of Kari as anything other that Tai's sister, TK's best friend and a member of the digidestined, sure he liked her but this? Matt shook his head to get out most of the water as he turned off the tap before pulling back the shower curtain and stepping out, the cool breeze on his body sent a shiver down his spine that made him feel alive. Matt really needed his head read but then again he didn't really want to put a psychotherapists' children through collage, he still had to get that far himself.

--------

Kari sat watching Tai play a video game but her heart wasn't really in it, there were so many things running through her mind that she didn't know where to start. "Hey Kari what's wrong?" Tai paused the game when he didn't get a response from her.

"I wish Gatomon was here." Kari sighed. "I miss talking to her." Kari though back to the time when she first met Gatomon, back when everyone was looking for the eighth child and how she had come

to kill her. And then the next day Tai had entrusted her safety to Matt and the two of them hid in the old warehouse while Tai went to rescue the others. Matt had made her cry that day, he hadn't meant to but he still had, she could still remember that feeling of worrying about her loved ones and the feeling was still a large part of her life. She may not worry about her family any more as they were all safe at home with her but all the Digimon that had entered her life at one point or another still held a special place in her heart.

"Yeah I know you do, I miss them all." Tai added. Turning the game system off Tai had an idea. "How about you, me TK and Matt go out for an ice cream, we could invite Sora, Mimi and Izzy and Joe too, have a reunion. What do you think?" Tai watched the smile break over Kari's face.

"That sounds like a great idea, you go call everyone and I will get ready." As Kari walked from the room the smile dropped off her face, the last two people she wanted to see were Matt and TK.

--------

Half an hour later everyone from the original digidestined met at their local ice cream parlour. When TK and Matt arrived Kari subconsciously shifted closer to Joe. TK and Matt sat down at the table with everyone and shortly after a waiter brought over four large ice cream sundaes. Kari looked around at the friends surrounding her and wanted to sigh out loud, how could everything change so quickly? God if only she could start today again, she would go back and never lock herself in Matt's room. She would let Mimi catch her and sit and let her plaster her face with makeup. If only! Kari's eyes finally rested on Joe, Joe sat watching her with concerned eyes. "Is there something bothering you Kari?" Joe's voice was soft so that he wouldn't draw the groups' attention away from the casual conversation that was flowing between them.

Kari turned her face up towards his and gave him a soft smile. She was so proud of Joe, he was the big brother she had never had, he always knew when there was something wrong with her just by looking at her even if it didn't visibly show on the outside. All of a sudden Kari was reminded of a time many years ago, looking up into Joe's eyes and feeling completely safe, invincible even. "I'm fine Joe, I'm just not in the mood for ice cream." With all her heart Kari tried to make her voice sound convincing but there was no point, Joe could always see straight through her.

"You're lying; you know you can always talk to me don't you?" Joe wanted to put his hand on Kari's shoulder to comfort her but he didn't due to the situation.

"I'll tell you later, maybe tomorrow. Would it be alright if I came over to your house after school?" Kari looked away from Joe, picking up her spoon she dug it into the sundae she and Joe were meant to be eating.

"Any time Kari I'm always here for you." Joe picked up his spoon and mimicked Kari's actions.

"I know Joe. I think I'm going to go home but I will see you tomorrow after school." She bent to pick up her bag.

"I'll come and get you from your school, just wait by the gate okay?" He got a brief smile and a nod in reply.

"Bye Joe," Kari raised her voice so that the others could here her. "I'm sorry but I am going to have to go home, I'm not feeling very well." There were protests from the group as well as goodbyes and several bodies shuffled off the bench seat so that Kari could climb out.

When Kari was standing Matt stood to join her. "Don't worry Tai I'll walk Kari home. I need to talk to her about something that happened today." Out of the corner of his eye Matt saw TK's head swiftly move to face him, Matt met his eye and gave him a wink. A half smile crossed TK's face and he returned to his ice cream that he and Matt had been sharing.

"Are you sure Kari?" Tai gave Kari a questioning look. Kari just nodded before she began to walk away, Matt following close behind.


End file.
